1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brushes, and more particularly relates to a new and improved back brush apparatus wherein the same includes a brush matrix of bristles of various stiffnesses to enhance cleansing by varying application of pressure by an individual to the brush during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brushes and back brushes of various types have been known in the prior art. The prior art, however, has failed to provide a back brush arrangement wherein the bristles are of varying lengths and stiffnesses to enable an individual to vary the cleansing action upon an individual's body surface by varying the pressure applied to the brush during use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,957 to Volpe provides for a central brush with flexible handles extending outwardly therefrom that are spring-biased relative to the brush arrangement to accommodate varying pressures applied to the brush in its application over a body surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,024,486 to Naugle sets forth a back scrubbing brush wherein a flexible belt is secured to each end of a scrubbing block for application to a body surface of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,081 to Brown sets forth a medially positioned sponge, and alternatively a fibrous core with a central flexible strap directed therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,441 to Hahn sets forth a back brush cloth wherein a cake of soap is positioned medially and sandwiched within a fabric container with handles directed outwardly through each end of the container for application of soap and scrubbing to an exterior surface of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,198 to Martin sets forth a cord directed through a central cylindrical member wherein the central cylindrical member includes a series of perforations to enable soap and the like to be directed therethrough during application of the central brush to the exterior surface of an individual.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved back brush apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of effecting a cleansing action by varying the application of pressure to the brush and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.